1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of water circulation systems for municipal water tanks, ponds, and other potable bodies of water and more particularly to the field of such systems that further treat undesirable disinfectant byproducts in the bodies of water.
2. Discussion of the Background
Potable bodies of water and in particular municipal and other water sources intended for drinking are initially treated with disinfectants such as chlorine and chloramines. These disinfectants very efficiently and effectively eliminate harmful agents in the water making the water potable and suitable for drinking. Such disinfectants, however, create undesirable disinfectant byproducts such as chloroform, bromodichloromethane, dibromochloromethane, and bromoform which are all forms of trihalomethanes (THM's). In very small amounts (e.g., very low parts per billion), these THM's are not believed to be a serious threat to health but reduction of them in potable water reservoirs such as municipal water tanks is always desirable.
With this and other problems in mind, the present invention was developed. In it, water circulation systems are provided to thoroughly and relatively quickly mix and blend the water in a potable water reservoir such as a municipal water tank, pond, or other body of water and to provide air stripping arrangements to treat any undesirable disinfectant byproducts in the water.